Hazel's Eyes
by Jen Lee 56
Summary: Wanda is kidnapped. What if she comes back in a new body? What if the human is in control instead of Wanda? Did one of their own betray the humans? Lots of drama! First fanfic! Please Read and Review!:)
1. Preface

I am obsessed with The Host so I decided to write this. It takes place after Wanda is put into Pet but before the humans find Nate's clan.

This is just a preface, I need your opinion if I should continue or not.

I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters unfortunately.

Melanie POV

It has been six months since the worst day of my life. Nobody is dealing well since that horrible day. Jared is hyper-vigilant – even more than normal. He is constantly on alert, waiting for an attack or something. He does not say so but I know that he is also extremely sad. Jamie has lost that spark in his eyes; he is constantly sulking around and does not want to do anything anymore. He is not acting like his normal teenage self. Sunny never stops crying. Kyle is losing his mind because nothing will get Sunny to stop with her bawling. Me? I am not dealing well at all. I can barely eat, much to Jared's dismay. He is constantly telling me that I need to eat and stay healthy so I eat just to appease him. The food usually comes back up later anyway. That is what stress and heartbreak can do to you.

And Ian? He is the worst. He does not eat or sleep. He may get about an hour of sleep a night and that is on a good night. He has lost a significant amount of weight and Doc is worried about him. Every time Doc passes Ian, he shakes his head and practically begs Ian to eat something. He is considering force-feeding him soon if he does not snap out of it and start eating. The most worrisome thing is not his lost weight or lack of sleep; it is the heartbreak and desolate look in his eyes. Those ocean-blue eyes that I used find myself getting lost in, much to Jared's dismay, are now empty. The hollow, bereft look in his eyes is enough to may anyone cringe and avoid eye contact with him. Being around him feels like being at a funeral; Ian is the dead relative and everyone else avoids looking at him because they do not want to remember him that way. I want to remember Ian as a loving young man who loves his family and would do anything for them, not as a hollow, broken-down shadow of a man.

As I said, it has been six months since the worst day of my life; the day Wanda was taken from us.

Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not.


	2. The Hole

Chapter 1

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Mel POV

Another day in the caves. Another day of hell. I have dish duty in the morning and then I have to hold the ladder for Jared to clean the mirrors. I woke up from a light slumber; I have not slept soundly for six months. I turned on my side to look at the worn yet handsome face of my beloved Jared Howe. These past few months have been hard on him; he hates to see me in pain. The protective side of him comes out and he want to stop my pain, but nothing can stop it. He feels helpless which is a feeling he is not very used to at all. He is a problem solver, not someone to sit back and accept reality.

After staring lovingly at his beautiful face for a few minutes, I decided to get up for the day. I got up from our lumpy mattress and picked out a pair of worn out jeans and a shirt that used to be a vibrant pink color but after months of abuse, sweat, and dirt, it has faded to an almost crème color. I also grabbed my lucky pair of sneakers and looked at them for a moment. They are pretty close to breaking apart, discolored duct tape being the only thing holding them together. I made a mental note to get a new pair on our next raid. I sighed. Ever since Wanda was taken, Jared has refused to let me go on a raid. He claims that it is too dangerous but I tried to tell him that it is more dangerous for me not to go. If I do not go, I will lose my mind inside these claustrophobic, clay walls. He went as far as leaving in the middle of the night when I was asleep so that I could not sneak in the back of the van as I threatened to do.

Grabbing my clothing, I made my way to the showers. It was early and I was the only person awake so I didn't have to wait in line for the shower. I grabbed some of our acidic soap and climbed into the rushing waters. After a thorough scrubbing, I put on my clothes and left the showers.

On my way out of the showers, I ran into Ian. He was heading into the showers looking as usual, bereft.

"Good morning Ian," I said not expecting an answer. I learned a few months ago that getting him to talk was damn near impossible.

He did not take his stony stare away from the ground long enough for him to say hello. He simply grunted in my general direction.

I could not keep the shock off my face. He grunted at me! That was progress! He usually completely ignored me and everyone else. I sighed as I realized how pathetic this whole situation was; I was ecstatic about a grunt from Ian. He used to be a happy-go-lucky young man that had a hard time keeping the smile off his face, now he barely communicates at all.

After putting my dirty clothes in the laundry, I headed back to my room. As I suspected, Jared was still sound asleep. I wanted to talk to him and just be held by him but I decided against waking him up, he needed his sleep.

Since it was still early, I decided to get a head start on the dishes. I hated using the acidic soap for the dishes. We ran out of the normal soap about two months ago and now we have reverted to using the abusive, acidic soap. After about an hour, I realized that I had finished all of the dishes. I pondered what I should do next. I finally decided to start on breakfast. I grabbed the flour and started on pancakes. I felt a glimmer of happiness as I imagined the look on everyone's faces as they see the pancakes, a delicacy for us here in the caves. After about forty-five minutes and about 23 pancakes, Jared came running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took in his appearance. He was hunched over and breathing heavily. He looked as though he had just run a marathon.

"Melanie! How many times do I have to tell you?! Wake me up if you are getting up for the day. I panic when I wake up and you are not there." Jared had anger and nervousness in his eyes as he spoke. I appreciated his concern for me, it shows how much he loves me, but I am getting tired of his overprotectiveness. He doesn't own me.

I put as much Stryder sarcasm into my next words as I possibly could. "Since when are you my father? I do what I want when I want!"

He looked at me shocked. Lately, I have been acting somewhat like Ian; I barely speak and when I do, it is usually only one or two words.

"I know that you can do whatever you want. I just worry when you are not in my eyesight. Especially since…" he trailed off. I knew what he was referring to and I understood. I feel almost the same about him.

"I am sorry." I sighed heavily. "I am just cranky; I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Come here baby." Jared enveloped me in his strong arms and I felt safe. Not complete, I doubt I will ever feel complete again but I felt as complete as I ever will again.

"I love you. I'm sorry I scared you." I spoke but my voice was muffled because my face was squished in his chest.

"I love you too. I am sorry I yelled at you." Jared spoke with the sincerity that I loved him for. He was a man of few words, but when he spoke, he meant it with all of his heart.

While we were still embraced, everyone started to pile into the kitchen. I heard the murmurs of people and the excitement in their voices.

"_Making pancakes was a good idea,"_ I thought to myself.

"Pancakes?! Awesome! Thanks Mel." Jamie's excited voice broke me out of my inner musings.

Leaving the security of Jared's strong arms, I walked to the middle of the kitchen and shouted "Bon appetite" in the best French accent I could manage. Most people laughed at my failed attempt to sound French and I laughed with them. I have not laughed in a long time, it felt good, but it also felt wrong. I missed my sister and it felt wrong to laugh and enjoy myself without her.

I sighed as I grabbed the ladle and began to make another pancake for everyone. I actually enjoyed baking and cooking because it gave me a chance to think. I also hated baking and cooking for the exact same reasons. I realized that I was contradicting myself. Baking really is a double-edged sword; I like having a moment to myself to reflect on life, but ever since Wanda, I hate to think about life.

I looked up from the browning pancake and I locked eyes with a sad sight. Ian walked into the kitchen looking like he normally did, broken. I actually hurt to look at him; it made me miss my sister even more and I can feel his pain. I wondered where he had been since he showered. Surely he didn't go back to bed with wet hair? I then saw some dirt on the back of his torn up shirt and I knew where he had been. The hole. I remember the day I found him there about four months ago.

_Everyone has been looking for Ian for hours. Where could be possible be? He hasn't been himself since Wanda and I worried about him._

_I took a minute and decided to do something I have tried my best not to do, think back on the times when Wanda and I shared my body. I hated thinking back on those times because it makes me miss her even more. However, Ian was missing and Wanda knew him better than anyone did. If I think back to when Wanda was here in my head, maybe I can remember a secret place that Ian liked to go when he was upset._

_The hole! I thought back to that horrid hole in the caves where Wanda and I spent many nights in those cramped conditions. _

_I raced to the hole and was shocked and saddened by what I saw. Ian had somehow managed to fit nearly his entire body into the hole, only his ankles were hanging out the entrance. I couldn't see his face and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. He most likely looked broken. _

_I decided that he just needed some company so I sat down outside the hole and placed my hand on his ankle to let him know I was there. He stiffened when he felt my touch but then relaxed. That's when the waterworks started; he cried for hours and I sat there crying with him, giving unspoken support. _

_Jared eventually found us but I made him leave because Ian needed me._

Back in the present, I looked away from Ian's dead eyes and back onto the burning pancake in front of me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. After throwing the now burnt pancake in the garbage, I looked up and saw everyone digging into my pancakes. For some reason, this put a small smile on my face. Almost everyone seemed content for the moment. I relaxed for a moment and let myself forget about my troubles. That is, until I locked eyed with Ian again. Cue the pity.

Please review! I have never gotten a review before! Thanks for reading!


	3. Depression

Chapter 2

Ian POV

I lied in bed thinking about what I normally did: Wanda.

_Wanda. Wanda. My Wanderer. _She was all I could think about. She consumed my every thought. I am a mess. I know that. But what am I supposed to do; act like nothing happened? Act like the love of my life hasn't been taken away from me? I couldn't do that.

Oh how I missed her. I missed her smile, not her body's but hers. That coy look on her eyes when she knows that she is doing something wrong. The way that she could never lie well. The love in her eyes when she looked at me. The blush on her cheeks when I would say something saucy. Oh how I miss her.

I sighed. I know that everyone is worried about me. I would be worried about me too. I don't care about myself anymore. I have let my health go to hell. I barley eat, barely sleep. I think everyone has given up on me except Melanie. I appreciate her not giving up on me, even though I have. Next to me, she is suffering the most. She lost her sister, her other half, the person she shared a body with. There is no one in this world, including Jared, whom she was closer with than Wanda.

I cannot explain how much constant pain I am in. I am worthless without my Wanderer. After she was taken, I went on a raid almost every day to look for her. After a month of raiding, I gave up. I accepted the fact that Wanda was gone. I was never going to see her again. My lovely Wanderer either had moved on to another planet or was dead. I shuddered at the thought of the latter.

I pulled myself out of my inner monologue and forced myself out of bed. I looked in the small mirror that I had in my room and was not shocked by my appearance, though I should have been. I was a mess; permanent dark bags under my eyes from my lack of sleep. My cheekbones were extremely prominent due to my weight loss. My hair had lost its usual soft feels and was now course like straw. My once blue eyes are now pale and empty.

I looked away from the mirror and grabbed some clothes quickly. I made my way to the showers and passed Melanie on the way in. She greeted me as usual and I grunted in her general direction, not bothering to take my eyes away from the ground.

Once in the shower, I rubbed the acidic soap all over my body, ignoring the stinging. Once cleaned, I threw on my clothes, not bothering to see what I had picked out. I did not care what I wore. I don't care out anything anymore. I have to work in the field today. I don't mind it that much because it keeps my mind off things.

It was still early and no one besides Melanie and I was up so I decided to go to my quiet place. On my way to the hole, I reminisced on the day Melanie found my secret hiding place.

_I could hear them calling me. _

"_Ian!" "Ian, where are you?" _

_I ignored them and kept to myself. They would never find me here. This was the only place I felt close to Wanda. I somehow managed to get almost my entire body in this tiny, cramped hole. It hurt like hell, but I ignored the pain. _

_I suddenly felt even worse because I remembered how Wanda had been so scared when she first came here that the only place she felt safe was in this disgusting hole. _

_Silent tears ran down my faces as I threw myself a pity party._

_Suddenly I felt something touch my leg. I quickly realized that the only person who would know that I was here was Melanie. She was there when Wanda hid in this hole. _

_Before I could attempt to stop them, the water works started. I cried for what felt like days, but what was only hours. Melanie stayed with me the whole time, crying herself. Her company was greatly appreciated. Being around Melanie was like being around a little piece of Wand because they shared a body for so long. _

_Jared eventually came, but Melanie convinced him to leave and she stayed with me until I stopped crying and asked her to leave.  
_

I reached "our hole" as I dubbed it. This hole was not only Wanda's; it was mine now as well. I crawled in, scarping my back on the way in. I simply sat there for a while until I finally decided that I had to return to society. I wiped the dirt off myself after getting out of the hole but then I realized that I didn't care if I had dirt on myself and I left the rest on me.

I smelled something delicious on the way to the kitchen and realized with happiness that it was pancakes. Six months ago, I would have been jumping up and down at the thought of pancakes, but I don't have the energy to be happy about anything anymore.

I passed Kyle and Sunny on my way into the kitchen. Both of their faces bore looks of pity. They pitied me. I pitied myself as well. Kyle tried to start a conversation with me but I ignored him and continued into the kitchen. I locked eyes with Melanie as she was by the stove. Looking at her reminded me so much of Wanda, I mean they did share a body for a while. I fell in love with Wanda while she was I that body. It was hard to see Melanie but it helped me also.

I locked eyes with Melanie again. She seemed to be stuck in her head thinking about God knows what. I heard her curse as she realized that she burned the pancake and threw it out.

I spaced out as I ate my pancake. I could only manage to eat one but that was better than nothing was. I could see pride in Doc and Kyle's eyes. They were happy to see me eat.

Melanie made some joke about being French but I ignored it and locked eyes with her again. She sighed and looked away. Everyone acted as if it was hard to look at me. I did not look that hideous did I? I knew that I had let myself go, but I guess I was worse than I thought.

Once I finished my pancake, I put my plate on the dirty dishes pile and went to the fields to start my day of meaningless work. Everything was meaningless now. Ever since my Wanda was taken.

Please don't hate Ian. I know that he is throwing himself a major pity party and that can be annoying, but he has a reason to be upset. I find it hard to write from a male's POV but I did my best. Tell me what you think and tell me if you have any tips to help me! Please, please, please review!

You will find out what happened to Wanda soon. Be patient please!


	4. Plans

Chapter 3

I unfortunately do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Melanie POV

Grumbling, I rolled out of bed. Another day in the caves. Ugh. Remembering how livid Jared was the other day when I left our room without waking him up, I grabbed his shoulder.

"Jared. Jared!" He wouldn't budge. I knew how to get him up.

I leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. He was frozen for a second, but as he came to, he started kissing me back furiously

Pulling back, I giggled quietly.

"That is the best way to wake up. Not only do I get to see your beautiful face, but I get to feel you on me. I'm a lucky bastard."

"You are a lucky bastard. Lucky that I love you," I joked.

He growled playfully and said, "Get over here."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto the mattress where he proceeded to tickle my sides.

"Jared. Jared! Stop please! I was only joking. You know I'm ticklish."

"I do know that. That's why I'm tickling you," He joked.

"If you don't stop tickling me, I am going to ask Lily if I can sleep in her room tonight," I threatened. It was an empty threat but it was enough to get him to stop tickling me.

As if his arms had been electrocuted, they dropped from my waist and he immediately began to apologize.

"Mel, I'm sorry. Please don't sleep in Lily's room. I can't bear to be away from you."

"I was just kidding Jared." I made my way to the entrance of our room.

"Or was I?" I teased and started to run down the hallway.

"Get back here you little tease," Jared yelled.

I started laughing hysterically and ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I could hear him gaining on me so I picked up my speed a little. Just as I reached the kitchen, I ran straight into something hard and fell down. Hard.

"Ouch. What the hell was that?" I mused while holding my pounding head.

I heard a groan and opened my eyes to see Ian crumpled on the floor in front of me.

"I am so sorry Ian. I didn't see you there." I crawled over to him to see that he had a bloody nose and a bruise on his temple.

"I'm fine." He mumbled and started to get on his feet.

He fell though and I caught him right before he hit the ground.

"No you are not fine. I am taking you to see the Doc right now." I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder supporting some of his weight.

He didn't argue and let me carry him to the Doc. We ran into Jared on the way there.

"There you are you little tease." Jared started to make another remark but he saw me holding Ian and began to tease him.

"O'Shea, what did you do? Tease her about her running skills?" He joked.

"Jared! Shut up! I didn't hurt him. Well I guess I did but it was an accident. I ran into him."

"Still sorry about that," I said to the limping Ian.

"Jared, don't just stand there staring. Help me carry him."

Jared grabbed Ian's other arm and put it around his shoulder supporting the rest of Ian's weight. Ian protested but I shut him up quickly and told him to accept the help.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Doc fretted as we came into view in the hospital.

"It was an accident. I ran into him when I was running away from Jared," I explained to Doc as he was looking at Ian's eyes.

"Set him down on the cot." Doc began by giving Ian No Pain and then looking in his eyes once more.

"He has a concussion that much I am sure of." Doc continued his ministrations as the guilt within me built. He already had it hard enough and now I had injured him.

I groaned. "I am so sorry Ian."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." Ian comforted me.

I realized that this was the most that he had spoken to me, hell anyone in six months.

"What he needs is to stay in here and not to fall asleep. Falling asleep with a concussion is very dangerous.

"I'll stay with him and keep him awake," I offered. It was the least I could do.

Jared insisted that I be checked out too and I eventually caved and let Doc check me over. I didn't have anything other than a headache so I was given a clean bill of health.

Jared left to go do some chores after giving me a kiss on the forehead. Ian didn't want to talk so I just sat there with him. It was a comfortable silence. Every time I saw his eyes start to close, I nudged him awake.

After about three hours, Doc gave Ian the all clear and I walked him back to his room.

Just outside his room, he turned around and said thank you.

"No problem," I replied.

"Ian. I haven't given up hope yet." I waited a moment to see if he would respond.

When he didn't I continued.

"I want to keep going on raids until we find her." Still no response.

"Ian? Talk to me Ian."

"She's gone. Give up. She's dead."

I gasped. How could he say that? I almost slapped him.

"I haven't given up hope and neither have you. Don't try to tell me that you have because I can see it in your eyes, you still hope to see her again." I still couldn't believe that he had said that.

"Wanda would never give up on you. Are you really going to give up on her after everything you have been through?" I implored.

I saw something that in his eyes and I knew that he heard me.

"You're right. I'm going to go on a raid to find her tonight. Are you in?" He asked.

"Hell yes! Of course." I was so excited at the thought of getting out of these claustrophobic caves.

"How is Jared going to feel about that?"

"I don't care how he feels. He isn't the boss of me. If I want to go, I will. This is about my sister, he can't tell me that I can't go and try to find my sister. Screw him, I want to go. Count me in."

Nodding his head Ian said, "Ok, we need to come up with a plan before we leave. Do you want Jared to come? I think he would be helpful."

"Ok, let me go tell him and run this by Jeb. Hopefully the old man will give us some time off or else we'll have to sneak out which shouldn't be hard because he is almost blind, the old bat," I joked.

Ian smiled a little bit at my joke and I saw something that I haven't seen in his eyes in a long time: hope.

I tried to have a little fun at the beginning of the chapter to show Jared and Mel's love for each other. Please review. I am not too shy to ask you to review. It makes my day when I see that someone took a few minutes out of his or her day to comment on my story.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Misidentification

Chapter 4

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Drats!

Melanie POV

"No! No! Absolutely not! No way Mel!" Jared yelled as I told him the plan Ian and I made.

"Ok you are seriously getting on my nerves. I haven't gone on a raid since Wanda was taken. Now you listen to me: you are not the boss of me. If I want to go, I will. Stop with this overprotective crap!" I ranted to Jared as he got red in the face.

"Melanie, it is too dangerous," he said after he had cooled down.

"I can take care of myself. I want to find my sister." I looked him dead in the eyes and saw his bravado crumbling.

After a few moments, he caved.

"Fine," he relented. "But I'm going to go with you guys."

"Good. Now we leave in an hour. If you are late, Ian and I will leave you."

"I'll be ready," he grumbled, looking defeated. He reminded me of a toddler who was just told that they couldn't go to the zoo.

We parted ways as I went to collect some clothes for the raid. I grabbed about three pairs of jeans and three shirts. They were the ones in the best condition so it wouldn't confuse the Souls as to why I was wearing raggedy clothes. I was definitely going to get some new shoes while we were out. Mine have seen their last day.

Jeb luckily gave us some time off so we could go. I was surprised but I think that he saw that same light in Ian's eyes that I did. He thinks that going may be good for Ian. Either we find Wanda or he gets some closure. Either way, Jeb thinks this trip will be good for everyone.

Freedom had gotten sick a couple weeks ago and Geoffrey was injured while working in the fields so we are running low on medical supplies. Doc asked me to stop at a clinic and get some meds for us. That was no problem for me but Jared was upset about it. In order to go to the clinic, I was going to need an injury. I had no problem with cutting myself in order to get the meds. I would only be in pain for a few minutes. Jared eventually caved and agreed to get the medical supplies because he knew how low we were.

One hour later, Ian, Jared, and I had made it to the vans and were headed out of the desert. Jared drove, Ian sat in the passenger seat, and I sat in the back. We decided to only take one car because we did not plan to bring home a lot of supplies. It was nice not being crushed and squished in the car with six other people. I stretched out in the back seat and told Jared to wake me up when we arrived at the store.

"Mel. Mel! Wake up Mel. We're here."

I awoke to Jared calling my name and shaking my shoulder. I must have been asleep for hours because I woke up feeling refreshed.

I recognized the store we were parked in front of. This is one that Wanda and I used to go to. That is why Jared picked it; we figured the best way to find Wanda was to look in the places that she knew we knew about.

I walked into the store after receiving a goodbye and good luck kiss from Jared. Putting on my sunglasses, I nodded at Ian and he whispered good luck. The store was labeled "Store."

"_Very original_," I thought wryly.

I grabbed a cart and walked around the aisles grabbing random objects and putting them in the cart. My main focus on this shopping trip was to find Wanda. I obscurely looked at every person I passed by, hoping to see Wanda's short stature and bouncy, blonde curls.

"_Wanda!" _I thought. I saw someone who looks just like Wanda and I started to run toward her. She was looking at the vegetables in the produce section and her back was to me. When I was a few feet away from me, she turned around.

"Oh no!," I exclaimed.

It's not her. It's not Wanda.

I realized then that I had yelled aloud and everyone was looking at me. Their piercing, shining eyes were all pointed at me.

"_Quick! Think of an excuse_!" I though hurriedly.

"Oh no! You took the last of the red bell peppers! I needed them for a recipe I was going to make for my husband tonight," I explained quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Here, you can have some of mine," the soul that I thought was Wanda offered.

"Thank you! My husband has been waiting for me to make him burgers with red bell peppers for a long time. I finally found the perfect recipe so I was going to make them tonight as a surprise for him," I said hoping that they bought that as the reason as to why I was so exuberant.

"It's okay. Here take some of mine." The host offered me a bag with half of her peppers in it.

I grabbed the bag and thanked her profusely.

"Thank you so much! My husband is going to be so excited!" I noticed that everyone who had been staring at me was now going back to their own business and not focused on me. I turned around and went straight to the register. I was really shaken up and I knew that I had to relax before I got back to the car. If Jared knew that I had made a mistake, he would take me back to the caves and never let me leave again.

On the way to the car, I took a few calming breaths and closed my eyes. I meditated for a moment and my shaking stopped.

Jared got out of the car and helped me put the groceries in the back.

"How did it go?" Jared asked.

"Fine," I lied. "No one suspected a thing but I didn't find her."

"It's okay, there are still quite a few places to look for her," he comforted.

As I got in the car, Ian turned to look back at me and I shook my head at him. He sighed and looked down knowing what that meant: I didn't find his Wanderer.

"Don't give up hope yet Ian. I have a good feeling about this trip," I whispered to Ian so low that Jared could not hear us as he started the car.

Ian nodded, acknowledging that he heard me and turned his eyes back on the road.

"Melanie, you might as well take another quick nap. It's going to be about an hour before we get to the next store."

Complying with his suggestion, I stretched out in the back and looked out the sun as it started to dip into the horizon.

"_We're coming for you Wanda,"_ I thought to myself. "_We'll find you_," I thought before sleep found me for the second time today.


	6. The Clinic

Chapter 5

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Hazel however, is all mine!

Melanie POV

It has been two weeks since we Ian, Jared, and I left the caves. We have been to numerous stores looking for her. I went in at least five stores a day hoping to see a glance of her teenage, round face and blond curls. I haven't seen her at all. I would never admit it to Ian, but I am starting to lose hope. I promised myself after the first week of the raid that if we did not find her during this raid, I would give up and move on. It kills me to even think about giving up on my sister, but if she really is gone, I have to continue with my life.

Jared said that today is our last day and I have been extremely anxious all day. We alternated sleeping in the car and in hotels every other night. While leaving the hotel this morning, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. I looked around but didn't see anyone watching us or acting out of norm. I told Jared and he instantly went on the alert and started packing our belongings and heading out to the car at a furious pace. I felt more comfortable once in the car, but I still had an eerie feeling. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today.

Ignoring my paranoia, I focused on the road in front of us. I was driving because I was going to the clinic to steal some medical supplies. If Jared or Ian were driving, Souls would become suspicious about why I was walking in by myself. About a mile from the clinic, I pulled over the ancient car and grabbed the knife out of Jared's waiting hand. I looked away from his face because I knew that it would show concern and anger; he did not want me hurt ever, especially at my own hands. As I grabbed the knife, Jared grabbed my hand to give me support. I used the knife to mark my arm with a vertical cut from the inside of my elbow to the palm of my hand. I gasped at the sudden onslaught of pain but composed myself quickly as Jared squeezed my hand.

I started the car up again and headed to the clinic. Once I arrived, Ian wished me good luck as he and Jared got into the back of the car to stay hidden.

"I love you," I whispered to Jared as I climbed out of my seat and slammed the door. I thought I heard him repeat the sentiment, but it may have just been the wind.

"Oh my!," I heard one of the healers in the clinic exclaim as she saw me enter the clinic.

"I accidentally fell and cut my arm on a rock," using the same excuse Wanda had used so long ago when she was trying to get meds for Jamie.

"Oh sweetie. Follow me to the exam room," the healer said in a calm, gentle voice. The healer was a woman who appeared to be in her late forties. She had short curly red hair that was starting to gray and she was a little plump. She gave off that motherly vibe and she made me comfortable. Well, as comfortable as I can get in a building filled with Souls.

"My name is Grass in the Flowing Wind, but you can call me Windy for short," the healer spoke as she led me to the examination room.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"My name is Glass Trees. I don't have a cool nickname like you!" I chuckled at my attempt of humor.

The healer chuckled as well and said, "You can always change your name, you know. Something that rolls off the tongue better than Glass Trees."

"I know, but the name is growing on me and everyone knows me as Glass Trees. Why change it now? Maybe after this host dies, and I get a new one, I'll change my name."

We bantered back and forth until we got to the room and I was starting to like Windy. She told me she used to live in the bat world and this was her second planet.

Before she could ask me my history, I moaned.

"Oh silly me! Here I am going on and on about my history when you are in pain. Here," She apologized and handed me no pain. I immediately started to feel better and my arm was numb instead of throbbing.

"Better?" Windy asked with care in her deep, shining eyes.

"Much," I said.

"Let's get you fixed up here dear." The healer went to work on my arm and within ten minutes, my arm was bandaged up and I was ready to go. I quickly realized that I didn't get the medicines that I came here for. Before I could make up some excuse to be left alone in the room, another healer knocked on the door. Windy opened the door to our small examination room.

"Oh Great Plains, what can I do for you?" Windy asked with a cheerful voice.

"We are a bit crowded so I was wondering if I could put another patient in this room. It's a busy night," the healer named Great Plains asked.

"Of course, do you mind sharing the room Glass Trees?" Windy implored.

"Of course not," I answered just like a Soul would.

A tall woman behind Great Plains walked into the room, nursing her left arm. She was beautiful; she had dark, thick brown hair, perfect eyebrows, a perfect nose and the perfect body.

"May I sit down next to you Glass Trees," the beautiful woman asked.

"Of course." I replied.

She was probably about five-foot-nine and did I mention beautiful.

"What is your name," I asked the beautiful stranger.

"My name is really long but most people just call me Hazel." She smiled as she spoke with a perfect smile.

"Hazel, that's a beautiful name," I replied.

"_Could she be any more beautiful_?" I thought sarcastically.

She was the kind of person that could give anyone an inferiority complex. She suddenly looked deeply into my eyes and I was shocked. Her eyes were obviously brown, a deep caramel brown with the Soul's signature glowing silver ring around her pupils. I don't remember meeting her, but, for some reason, she seemed familiar. I swear that I have seen those eyes before.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

_Shit._ "Um… my host's eyes are sensitive to light."

She looked at my eyes again for a moment as if she was trying to see something. A minute later, she shrugged her shoulders and seemed to buy my story.

_Whew. Close one. _I thought that she had figured me out.

"Do I know you?" I asked her. "You seem really familiar."

"Probably not. I am just passing through. I wanted to see the desert and the mountains. I was probably too eager to climb the mountains because I fell and I think I broke my arm," as she spoke she help up her arm and winced.

"I can fix you up easily sweetie," Windy spoke. I had forgotten she was even in the room, I was so mesmerized my Hazel.

Hazel seemed lost in thought for a few minutes and she almost seemed like she was talking to herself. Her lips would move slightly every few seconds. At first I thought she was whispering to Windy as Windy fixed her arm, but here was no sound coming out of her mouth. I sat there quietly and waited until Windy let me leave.

"Glass Trees, it looks like you are ready to go, that scar is going away nicely. It should go away completely within an hour."

Windy hugged me as I stood up and I hugged her back a little uncomfortable; I'm not exactly a hugging type of person..

"It was nice meeting you Windy. You too, Hazel." I waved as I left the room with my newly healed arm.

They waved back and said their goodbyes.

As I opened the door to leave the clinic, I realized that I didn't get the medicines. Hazel had distracted me with her ridiculous beauty.

_What am I going to do?_

I looked around and saw that there was a delivery truck by the side of the clinic. The back was open and inside there were boxes filled with medicine. The truck driver went inside the clinic and I couldn't believe my luck.

I quickly ran over to the truck and grabbed a few of the smaller boxes. They were labeled so I grabbed some No Pain and some Awake, Sleep, and a few others. After I had stuffed my pockets and my arms were full, I ran back to the car and unloaded my treasures.

"Melanie! Are you okay?" Jared's worried voice came out of the back of the car.

"I'm fine. I got tons of medicine. There was a delivery truck full and I was able to get enough to last us for at least 5 months."

They stayed down in the back until I started out of the parking lot, trying to stay unseen. As I pulled out, I saw Hazel exiting the building. She waved at me and I waved back, staring into those eyes that I knew I had seen before.

She watched me drive out of the parking lot and kept her eyes locked on my vehicle.

_Where have I seen her before?_

Once in the clear, I pulled the car over and Jared and Ian came out of the back. Ian got in the passenger seat and Jared pulled me into his arms. Our lips met and he kissed me as if he hadn't seen me in days. He grabbed my arm and looked to see where my cut had been and made a grunt of approval when he saw that I was healed.

Jared got into the driver's seat and I got in the back. Ian turned and looked back at me and I shook my head.

I heard him sigh because I had been shaking my head at him too much. He just wanted me to nod my head signaling that I had seen Wanda. I wanted to be able to nod my head as well.

I realized that Jared was heading back to the caves and I felt a sense of despair coming over me. I hadn't found Wanda on this trip and I promised myself that if I didn't find Wanda by today, I would give up and move on.

The pain in my heart was overwhelming and I started to cry. I was silent at first, but after a few minutes, I got louder. Jared tried to pull over the car to comfort me but I told him to keep driving. I just wanted to get home and see Jamie. He always knew how to make me feel better. I doubted anything could make me feel better, but Jamie was my best bet.

Looking in the passenger seat, I saw a single tear running down Ian's face. I think he must have made himself a promise similar to mine. He seemed to be giving up as he came apart at the seams and began bawling. Jared looked shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Pull over Jared," I commanded through my tears.

He obeyed and I got out, opened Ian's door, and pulled him into a hug. His cries worsened and I helped him into the back seat with me. I held him like a child as he cried his heart out, his head cradled on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. Jared started the car again and we headed home.

"_I'm sorry Wanda. So sorry," _I thought toward the sky hoping she would somehow receive the message coming straight from my heart as well as Ian's.

The drama is coming in the next chapter! Think of Hazel as Miranda Kerr or Adriana Lima, the supermodels. Please read and review! Thank you so much!


	7. Hazel?

Chapter 6

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Hazel, however, is all me!

Melanie POV

A week has passed since Ian, Jared and I had returned from our unsuccessful raid to find Wanda. Ian has avoided me ever since the first night we arrived back at the caves. At first, I was hurt because I thought he was avoiding me due to him being embarrassed about crying in front of me. Eventually, I realized that he was not only avoiding me, he was avoiding everyone. He has, however, started eating more, which everyone is happy about. I think the raid did him some good. He can now accept the fact that Wanda is gone, not that he will ever get over it. None of us will ever get over it, but this is a start.

I woke up in Jared's arms this morning, very content. He did not like to show it, but I knew he missed Wanda too. I think he looked at her as a little sister or as a sister-in-law. I caught him one night crying in the field but I left him be because I knew that he needed to get it out. Bottling up one's emotions is dangerous especially for someone like Jared who is dangerous to begin with due to his strength.

Rolling out of bed, I grabbed some clean clothes and my new pair of sneakers that I picked up on the raid. After waking Jared up and telling that I was going to shower, I headed to the showers to begin my daily ritual of destroying my skin with the painful, acidic soap. I forgot to get soap on the raid. People were pretty upset about that, but I had other things on my mind.

After my skin was rubbed raw, I put my new clean clothes on and my cute Nike sneakers. My stomach started to grumble to I wandered to the kitchen to get a morning snack before breakfast. Lily has breakfast duty this morning so I made a mental note to ask her if she would make pancakes as a treat for everyone. It has been a while since we had them and everyone needs some cheering up. I also had a hidden motive because I knew that pancakes were Ian's favorite and I wanted to do anything and everything that I could to make him feel better. I truly care for Ian; at first I didn't like him, but Wanda showed me his sweet and loving side.

After eating an apple, I headed back to see if Jared was awake yet. I caught up with him in the plaza.

"How did you sleep baby," he asked while kissing my sweetly.

"I slept pretty well. I would have slept better if I didn't have to listen to your snoring all night," I teased.

"Hey! I don't snore." Jared snored like a train and it used to keep me up but now I'm used to it.

"Yes you do! You also drool in your sleep!" I joked. I started to run away from him, but after a few feet, I ran straight into Ian.

"Sorry Ian. We have to stop running into each other like this!"

"It's okay," was all he said.

"What's everyone doing up this early in the morning?" Kyle came into sight and he seemed grumpy.

"We were discussing how much we hated seeing your crooked nose around here. We were planning on leaving the caves without telling you," Jared joked with a carefree smile on his face.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Kyle said sarcastically.

"Where's Sunny," I asked curiously.

"She had a nightmare last night so she is sleeping in this morning. Which reminds me to ask Jeb if Sunny and I can have the day off. She was really shaken up and I don't want her to work today."

Kyle's concern for Sunny was sweet. It seems not that long ago that Kyle was trying to drown Wanda and me in the showers.

"_How time flies", _I thought fondly.

Ian, Jared, Kyle, and I all looked toward the entrance of the caves as we heard something.

"Jeb? Is that you," Jared implored.

We all walked over to the entrance and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was a person there. Not only was it anybody, but Hazel who I met at the clinic last week. She was wearing short shorts probably because it was so hot and a deep pink tank top. On her feet were a pair of really cute Adidas tennis shoes that I wanted to steal from her. Even with her wearing the simple clothing and having dirt on her face, she was still gorgeous.

"Who are you," Jared asked in a hard voice.

She did not answer and I involuntarily took another step toward her. Jared grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him in a protective stance.

"Who are you," Jared asked again.

"It really exists," I heard Hazel mutter to herself.

It was dark so she could not see that we were not Souls but I could tell all the boys were on edge. Before Jared could get any more nervous, I squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear, "Relax."

"Hazel, what are you doing here? Do you remember me from the clinic?" I asked as I took a few steps toward her.

"Melanie, you know her?" Jared asked confusedly.

"We met at the clinic last week," I explained.

Hazel was just staring at us as if _we_ were the aliens and it was making everyone uncomfortable.

I thought back to what she had muttered and asked her, "What did you mean, 'It exists'?"

"She told me, but I didn't believe her…" She seemed to be in her own world. Her lips were moving like they were at the clinic, but nothing could be heard. It was as if she was talking to herself.

"Who told you what? What are you talking about?" Ian asked.

I was confused. _How did she get here and whom is she talking about?_

"Ian? Ian is that you?" Hazel asked.

Ian looked surprised.

"How do you know my name?" he asked shocked.

"She told me, but I didn't believe her," Hazel trailed off in a daze.

"Who told you my name?"

Something flashed across Hazel's face that was very familiar. It reminded me of Wanda; that look of confusion when she did not understand what was happening.

Hazel stepped forward into a beam of light hitting the ground and her eyes shone through the darkness.

"My soul. Rides the Beast, I think her name is," Hazel said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

_Could it be? No. No. It couldn't be. _

Then I remembered how she had seemed so familiar to me at the clinic. I felt as though I had seen her eyes before. I also remembered how she talks to herself, just like when Wanda was inside me. Ian used to always catch Wanda talking to herself. He eventually figured out that she was talking to me.

_Is this really her?_

Ian asked the burning question that all of us were thinking.

"Wanda?" Ian asked. "Is that you?"

Gasp! Did anyone see that coming? There are a lot of views to this story, but not many reviews. I really hope that everyone comments because if I don't get reviews, I wonder what everyone is thinking about my story. I want some advice on how to continue and some comments on everything. If you don't review, I don't know what you're thinking. I'm not Edward Cullen; I'm no mind reader. So please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Part 1: Wanda? I mean Hazel?

Chapter 7: Part 1

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. Hazel is all mine though!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I seriously jump up and down when I get a review!

Gab 4/2/13 . chapter 7

I really liked the premise you've set up in the beginning—Wanda being kidnapped, but you never explained how it happened (I was especially anticipating for that). I think instrad of giving us Ian's POV, you could've spent that chapter building the story with how Wanda was lost, & imposing that probably someone is out to get them. Also, the unnecessary raid got to me, because I get it. You don't wanna easily please the readers & that's what I like from the fanfic. In the end tho, you left me craving for more O'Wanda moments! I am morbidly curious how she got Hazel's body, which, again, lacked explaining. All in all, your fanfic was exciting enough that it got me to the end.

To respond to your review, Gab, first, thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your input. I am going to explain Wanda being kidnapped in the next few chapters; I am trying to fit it into the story organically but still have a certain level of suspense. There will be more O'Wanda moments, don't you worry! You will learn how Wanda got into Hazel's body in this chapter and the next. I hope this answered some of your questions and concerns! Thanks for reading! – Jen Lee 56

Melanie POV

We all stared at Hazel waiting for her to answer.

"No, it's me, Hazel. Wanda is here though," she answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I, the human, am in control of my body, but Wanda is inside of me."

"Wanda is in there?" Ian asked incredulously.

Ian rushed forward and kissed Hazel on the lips passionately. He then picked her up and swung her around.

Hazel did not respond to Ian's kiss and was limp in his arms as he twirled her around.

Ian realized that Hazel was not responding to his show of affection and dropped her to her feet and took a step back. I think that he was still confused as we all were. This was a complete shock. We started this morning like any other morning and now, our lives seem to have taken a turn; for the worse or better, I don't know yet.

Wanda, I mean Hazel, stared at us for a few minutes while we processed everything. She looked uncomfortable ever since Ian had kissed her.

Finally, Hazel spoke quietly, but confidently.

"Wanda wanted me to come here to tell you something. She wants you to know that she loves all of you, and she wanted me to tell you that she is safe. She also just wanted to see with her own eyes that you are all safe and happy."

Ian stepped forward again and said, "I love you too, my Wanderer."

Hazel nodded, acknowledging that Wanda heard his sentiment.

Hazel then looked at me and said, "Wanda also wants me to see Jamie to make sure he is all right."

Jared spoke up and said, "You are not going anywhere near Jamie until I understand what is going on. I need to process this and hear the whole story. So why don't you follow us into a quiet place and explain everything to us?"

He continued, "We can resume this conversation in the hospital. Doc is the only one there right now, and we will have privacy."

Hazel started to look fearful and shook her head. I understood why; Wanda had bad memories of the hospital that she had probably told Hazel about.

Hazel spoke quickly, "No. Melanie, I am going to trust that you will tell Jamie that Wanda is fine. I am also going to trust you when I ask you if he is fine. Is he okay?" She looked straight into my eyes and I swore that I was looking at Wanda.

I nodded my head, unable to speak. I was silenced by her beauty.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "Okay."

"I am going to leave now. I did what I came for. It was nice meeting you guys," Hazel spoke sincerely, but quickly, as if she was in a hurry to leave.

"Wait! You can't leave! We can help you! We can take Wanda out of you," Ian said forcibly.

Hazel shook her head and began to turn around and walk toward the exit of the caves. I still had many questions that I needed answered, so I yelled to Kyle who was the closest to Hazel, "Stop her!"

Kyle did not hesitate and ran forward, grabbing Hazel's left wrist in his strong and calloused hand.

Hazel tried to pull her wrist out of Kyle's hand to no avail. Kyle did not let go of his grip.

What happened next shocked us all.

Hazel kept attempting to free Kyle's hand from her wrist. Before we saw it coming, she used her free hand to punch Kyle in the jaw. Hard.

We all gasped. We were starting to understand that Wanda was inside of Hazel, but we were all shocked to see her capable of violence. When I was inside of Wanda, she could not be violent if her life depended on it. This really showed us that Wanda was in Hazel's body, but Hazel, the human, had control.

In shock,Kyle used his free hand to rub his jaw, but he did not free Hazel's wrist from his vice-like grasp.

Because Kyle did not let go, Hazel continued to punch him and she even kicked him. Jared and Ian ran forward to restrain Hazel. Ian grabbed one of her arms and Jared grabbed the other. They forced her down to her knees and told her to relax.

"Stop, Wanda. You are going to get hurt," Ian said in a calm voice.

Hazel began to scream and yelled, "My name is Hazel, not Wanda!"

Hazel continued to yell and I grew worried that she would wake others who were sleeping. I told Jared that we should take her to the hospital so we didn't wake anybody up. He agreed but as soon as Hazel heard our plans, she began to scream even louder.

"I don't want to go there! Let me go!"

Jared said, "We need to gag her because she is going to wake up half of the state if we don't."

Ian looked upset at the thought of anything being put over her mouth because he knew Wanda was in there, but he relented and put his bandana carefully over her mouth.

Hazel continued to scream, but it was now muffled by the old, faded bandana. Ian and Jared picked Hazel up to her feet and began to walk her toward Doc's. They still had control of both of her arms, but her legs were free, so she started kicking them. She dug her heels into the ground to avoid going to the hospital. Kyle stepped forward with a bloody nose and bruised eye and grabbed both of her legs tightly. He hoisted her legs into the air, and now Hazel was suspended into the air, Ian holding one arm, Jared holding the other, and Kyle holding both of her legs. Kyle walked in front, holding her legs tightly, and after a few minutes, we made it to Doc's.

"Oh my! What is going on?" We heard Doc exclaim as we came into his sight.

I wondered how odd this must have looked to him: a gorgeous woman gagged and restrained while being carried into the hospital. It was probably not what he was expecting to see this early in the morning.

I quickly explained what was going on to Doc, and he looked surprised. After he recovered from the shock, he told the boys to put her down because Hazel was pulling hard on the boys' grips and he was worried that she might dislocate something.

We all surrounded the cot, making an escape impossible. She looked for an escape but found no opening.

She looked angry and scared, and I felt pity for her, but I quickly hid my feeling as Jared taught me. I needed answers and I would not get answers if I let my emotions get in the way.

Looking at Hazel with piercing and curious eyes, I said forcibly, "Now explain. And that is not a request."

She looked at me angrily for a few moments, but soon her expression softened. Wanda must have told her not to be angry with me.

_Thanks Wanda, _I thought, hoping she could somehow hear me.

"Fine. Where to start…" She mumbled as if she was trying to figure out how to start her story.

"It all started about five months ago…" She started as she absentmindedly rubbed her now bruised wrists.

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Don't hate me. This is a long chapter so I decided to split it up into two parts. I will post the second part soon, within a few days. Please review! I love to hear your opinions, but please be nice. This is my first fanfic, and I do not have a lot of confidence with my writing yet, so don't be too harsh please!**


	9. Part 2: The Explanation

Chapter 7: Part 2

**Previously on ****Hazel's Eyes****:**

**Looking at Hazel with piercing and curious eyes, I said forcibly, "Now explain. And that is not a request."**

**She looked at me angrily for a few moments, but soon her expression softened. Wanda must have told her not to be angry with me.**

_**Thanks Wanda, **_**I thought, hoping she could somehow hear me.**

"**Fine. Where to start…" She mumbled as if she was trying to figure out how to start her story.**

"**It all started about five months ago…" She started as she absentmindedly rubbed her now bruised wrists.**

Melanie POV

"I used to be a model, I was pretty well-known,-"Hazel started but was cut off by Kyle.

"I knew I had seen you before! You modeled for Victoria's Secret didn't you?" Kyle asked inquisitively.

Hazel nodded looking annoyed that he had interrupted her story.

"As I was saying," she gave a pointed look at Kyle, "before I was rudely interrupted, I have a very recognizable face. Therefore, I had to hide even better than most humans that were avoiding capture. I hid mostly in Europe; I stayed in Paris, Milan, and Moscow. I had modeled there for a while years ago so I knew how to get around. I was missing home and I wanted to see if any of my family was alive back in Chicago so I snuck on a plane and headed home. A seeker spotted me on my first day there. I ran but they found me in an abandoned building. They knocked me out, and the next thing I knew, I had glowing eyes and a kind voice in my head," she concluded with a shoulder shrug.

_That raises more questions than it answered_, I thought sourly.

"How did Wanda get to Chicago and get inserted into you?" I asked, confused.

She ignored my question and continued with her story.

"After time, I grew fond of Wanda…"

_Who could not,_ I though fondly. _Everyone loves Wanda._

"She trusted me because I was human, so she told me about the caves and her history. She told me about Melanie, Jared, Ian, Jamie, and that crazy old man Jeb. She begged me every day to come here and see if you were all right. After months of her begging, I relented. On my way here, I stopped in a hotel for the night. One morning, I saw you Melanie."

I remembered the morning as we were leaving the hotel; I felt that I was being watched. I was right; I was being watched!

"I also saw Jared and Ian. Wanda went nuts! She gave me a headache because she was so excited to see you all. I followed your car for days until I saw Melanie go into the clinic. I wanted to meet her so I smashed my arm in my car door in order to have an excuse to go into the clinic."

We all cringed at the thought of breaking one's arm in a car door.

Hazel saw all of our scrunched up faces and laughed.

"It hurt as you can imagine, but I knew I would be healed within a few minutes. It was pure dumb luck that the healer put me in the same examination room as you Melanie. I have struggled since seeing Mel that day with the choice of going to see the caves or not. On one hand, I wanted to let Wanda see that you were all okay. I was also curious myself to see the rebel humans," she explained with a small, sad smile on her face.

"On the other hand, I was afraid that you would not believe me because I am an anomaly; a host that is in control of its body instead of the soul. I was afraid that you would kill me like you had killed those other souls and humans," she said with a look of disgust on her face.

I wanted to defend ourselves; I wanted to say that we were desperate when we did that and we don't anymore. However, I was too caught up in Hazel's story to make my mouth move.

"Wanda promised me that you would not harm me, but I was still not sure. Eventually, after about a week of begging and persuading on Wanda's part, I decided to come here. I was shocked at first; I couldn't believe a place like this existed. I trusted Wanda when she told me it existed, but a part of me still doubted it. A clan of rebel humans hiding in a cave! It was almost too crazy to be true. Wanda showed me the way to get in and as soon as I entered, I saw Melanie and you guys," she finished with a sigh.

Her words settled into our heads for a moment before she cut the silence with an annoyed voice.

"Now that I have explained myself, can I go?" Hazel asked expectantly.

Silence.

Doc broke the silence by saying, "We know how to get a soul out of its host without killing the host or soul. We can take Wanda out, get her a new body, and you will get your body back to yourself."

_Perfect! I wanted to kiss Doc for thinking of that!_

Hazel shook her head and said, "Wanda showed me that you can now take can take souls out of human bodies, but she also showed me that it is not one hundred percent sure. Sometimes the host doesn't wake up. I will not allow you to take Wanda out of me."

I gasped.

"Why not?" My voice was angry and confused.

"For a few reasons; one, I do not want to take the chance that I will not wake up. Two, I have come to terms with my reality; Wanda is my friend now. I don't want to lose her. And three, Wanda may trust you to do the right thing and let me wake up, but I don't trust you. You could dispose of my body after you take Wanda out," Hazel explained.

"We wouldn't do that. We are trying to save the human race; we don't want to kill any more humans, we are trying to save them," Jared said.

Hazel shook her head.

"I still don't trust you. I know that all you want is Wanda. Once you have her, who's to say you will not hurt me? Wanda has shown me the violence that you are capable of."

Ian, Jared, and Kyle all looked down at her the ground after hearing her words. They all felt guilty about hurting Wanda before. They hated to be reminded of their mistakes.

"I have lived with souls for five months and I have seen how peaceful they are. Humans are unpredictable and scary. Even though I am one," Hazel spoke with a wry smile on her face.

"You don't have a choice; you are surrounded with no way of getting out. We are going to take Wanda out of you whether you like it or not," Ian said firmly.

Hazel looked frightened and I wanted to comfort her because I knew that Wanda must have been frightened too; souls feel the human's emotions.

"If you try to take Wanda out without my permission, I will kill her and myself by shredding my brain," she spoke quickly and quietly.

I gasped and my hand instinctively went to cover my mouth.

"How? I though only souls could shred its host's brain," Doc asked, confused.

"I am not a normal host; I have control over my body, and I have control over my own brain."

"Just because you have control over your brain, it doesn't mean that you have the ability to shred your brain with the soul's body," Doc said accusatively.

"The soul can shred its brain with its body, the brain doesn't shred itself. Wanda is still inside and speaking to you, which means that you do not have control over her. So you can't shred your own brain, only Wanda can and she wouldn't do that," Doc said. It took me a minute to understand what he said, but it did make sense.

"As I said, I am not a normal host. Are you willing to take the chance of losing Wanda forever by forcing me under the knife?" Hazel asked semi- rhetorically.

"Are you going to perform the surgery and take the risk of Wanda dying? Or are you going to let me go and let Wanda live?" Hazel continued.

"Well, welcome to your new home Hazel. And Wanda. Looks like you are going to be here for a while," Jeb spoke from behind me. I hadn't even noticed him coming in but I assume that he heard most of the story. Sounds travel in this cave. For all we knew, everyone in the caves could have heard our echoes.

"What? No! I am going to leave! I don't want to stay!" Hazel exclaimed, confused.

"No you are not," Jeb said. "We may not put you under the knife, but we are not going to let you leave and take Wanda away from us. Until we figure something out, you are going to stay here whether you like it or not," Jeb spoke calmly, but forcefully.

Ian looked relieved at Jeb's words. He did not want her to leave because he knew that if Hazel left, we would never see Wanda again.

Hazel was upset but she relaxed as Ian touched her hand.

_Interesting._ I mused to myself.

Her reaction to Ian touching her hand just proves that Wanda is really in Hazel's body; Wanda always felt calmer when Ian was near her.

Hazel realized that her body had relaxed at Ian's touch and quickly pulled her hand out of his.

Ian looked hurt, but masked it quickly.

"Ian is going to show you to his room; you will be sleeping in his room. The rest of the rooms are full. After Ian shows you to your new room, I will introduce you to everyone. That ought to be interesting," He laughed to himself as he spoke.

"Interesting will be an understatement," I mumbled to myself.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think? **

**It was hard to explain everything, so ask me if you have any questions. **

**Did everyone see The Host movie? I know it got bad reviews, but I loved it. I thought that Melanie's actor was perfect. I didn't like Jared though, his real accent was easily heard every time he spoke. There was also not enough O'Wanda! Otherwise, it was great.**

**You will learn about what happened to Wanda soon! It is a major surprise! Any guesses?**

**Tell me what you thought of my chapter and the movie! If you have any questions, ask them. I promise that I will answer them.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Why not?

Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters other than Hazel.

**Previously on ****Hazel's Eyes****:**

"**Ian is going to show you to his room; you will be sleeping in his room. The rest of the rooms are full. After Ian shows you to your new room, I will introduce you to everyone. That ought to be interesting," He laughed to himself as he spoke.**

"**Interesting will be an understatement," I mumbled to myself.**

Melanie POV

I went with Ian to show Hazel his room. I wanted to ask her some more questions about Wanda on the way.

_How did she get to Chicago? How did she get captured? Why did she get captured? Is she okay?_

Before I got a chance to voice my inquiries, Hazel spoke in the darkness.

"You know, I know the way to your room Ian; Wanda showed me. You don't have to show me."

"Humor me," Ian said quietly.

Ian probably just wanted to spend some time with her; when Wanda was here, he could barely stand being apart from her. Now that she's here, I doubt he will let her out of his sight for more than thirty seconds.

Once we reached Ian's room, Hazel peeked inside and said, "Okay. What now?"

"Now we go to the kitchen. Time to introduce you to everyone," Ian said nervously.

I was nervous too. How are people going to react to this development? This was a nearly impossible thing that happened. Will they believe us? Will they accept her or shun her?

Thought were racing through my head as we headed toward the kitchen. I felt dizzy from my nerves. As I started to sway, Hazel grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," I answered, touched by her concern.

"Have you eaten yet?" Hazel asked.

"I had a snack, but I didn't have breakfast yet. I think I am just dizzy from nerves," I explained.

She nodded her head.

"I understand. I have bad anxiety too; I used to take medicine for it. What really helps me is breathing through my nose for three seconds and then blowing the air out of my mouth with pursed lips for four seconds. It works like a charm," she said with a smile.

I sat on the ground for about two minutes while I breathed slowly as Hazel had told me. After those two minutes, I felt better.

"Feel better?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem," she replied.

Hazel seemed to be lost in thought as I got up for the cave floor.

"Wanda is talking to me; she says that you need to relax and not be so stressed out. She's worrying about you," Hazel said.

"Tell her I am fine; it was just a mini panic attack," I said touched by Wanda's concern.

"She says that you need to eat now so that you don't pass out again. She is really concerned about you."

"Now Wanda is telling me to watch what you eat when we get to the kitchen."

She started to laugh heartily.

"And now she is yelling at me for telling you that I will be watching what you eat; she wanted me to watch you secretly!"

Hazel continued to laugh and I joined in. Hazel seems to have a good sense of humor and I enjoy hearing what Wanda is saying.

Ian watched our exchange silently but his eyes lit up when he heard what Wanda was saying to Hazel. It was just more evidence that Wanda was really here with us.

We started walking toward the kitchen in silence and arrived after five minutes. I was too lost in thought to ask her any questions and I cursed myself silently. Hazel slowed down as we walked in so that Ian and I were in front of her. She was probably more nervous than I was.

I was extremely relieved to see that Jared, Jeb, and Kyle were already in the kitche; I could tell byt the looks on everyone's' faces that the boys had already told everyone of our little development.

Everybody was in the kitchen except for Maggie who was notable absent. Everyone was staring at us with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Jared hurried over to my side and whispered, "We told them. They are still having a hard time believing, but they will come around."

Hazel must have heard because she instantly relaxed behind me.

Hazel said loudly so everyone could hear, "What's everyone staring at? Haven't you all seen a beautiful woman before?"

I couldn't help it, I cracked up. I fell to the floor from laughing so hard. I could tell that I was going to like Hazel because I love a woman with confidence and a sense of humor.

Jared, Ian, Kyle, and Jeb also laughed at Hazel's joke, though not as heartily as I did.

Hazel then strode confidently to the counter where the oatmeal and biscuits were. She ignored the stares and whispers and grabbed a plate and filled it up. However, before she could find a spot to sit down, Maggie stepped out from behind the stove. Hazel had her back turned and Maggie took a bandana and wrapped it around Hazel's slender neck.

Hazel immediately reached for the bandana as we all raced to her aid.

"Maggie, stop it. Let go," Jeb spoke from the other side of the room as if he was speaking to a rabid dog.

"But I saw its eyes… it's one of them," Maggie shouted.

Before Jeb could reply or I could reach them, Hazel slipped out of the bandana and punched Maggie square in the nose. Blood squirted everywhere but Maggie did not back down. Maggie then slapped Hazel and Hazel replied by punching Maggie again in the face and then kicking her in the stomach. Hard.

I realized that I had stopped moving because I was shocked at what had happened. I was still at least ten feet away from the fight, but Jared did not let his shock stop his legs and he reached the two brawling women.

Jared pulled Hazel off Maggie and Kyle grabbed Maggie from behind. The aftermath of the fight was bad, much worse for Maggie than Hazel. Maggie had a black eye, a bloody, broken nose, and by the looks of how Maggie was hunched over, a few broken ribs. Hazel only had a bruise on her cheek from Maggie's slap.

Kyle laughed and said, "Maggie, apparently you did not get the memo; she will fight back. She already gave me a nasty shiner. I would be careful around her. She's definitely not a wallflower!"

Hazel composed herself and pulled her arms out of Jared's grasp.

"Did you not here what Jeb said? I am human, but I have Wanda inside of me," Hazel spoke angrily.

"No. I just walked into the room and saw _its_ shining eyes. Jeb, why did you bring back another? We just got rid of the last parasite," Maggie asked nastily.

"Oh no you didn't!" Hazel charged Maggie and landed a couple good blows on her before being drug away by Jared again.

"Don't talk about Wanda that way you cold hearted bitch! She was a hundred times more human than you will ever be!" Hazel was shouting at Maggie with a look of disgust on her face.

I had to admit that Maggie had that beat down coming. She called Wanda a parasite, and if Hazel had not gotten to Maggie, I might have punched Maggie myself.

Hazel was fighting Jared's grasp, flailing her legs everywhere trying to get to Maggie. Jeb quickly ushered Maggie out of the room and as soon as she was gone, Hazel relaxed.

"Are you going to let me go or what? You're bruising my arms!" Hazel exclaimed.

Jared let her go, but he stepped in front of her and put his arms over his chest in an authoritative stance.

"I'm fine. But she had that coming! No one is going to get away with calling Wanda a parasite as long as I'm here!" Hazel seemed to love and respect Wanda just like I do.

Just then, I saw Jamie running to Hazel. I hadn't even realized that he was in the room. Before any of us could prevent it, Jamie grabbed Hazel's midsection and squeezed.

"I missed you Wanda!" Jamie exclaimed.

Hazel was stiff for a few moments, but then she relaxed and hugged Jamie back.

"She missed you too, Jamie. Very much," Hazel spoke lovingly.

Jared broke up the hug and led Jamie into another room; probably not wanting Jamie to get his hopes up. If he believes Wanda is back and we can't convince Hazel to let us take her out, he will be crushed.

_I should probably do my best to keep Jamie away from her_ I thought to myself.

Things settled down after a few minutes and Hazel turned around and grabbed some more food and a bottle of water.

"I always make a big entrance wherever I go!" She joked.

I began to laugh hysterically probably from nerves. Others joined in on my laughter and everyone relaxed and began to eat their breakfast.

Hazel grabbed her food and walked out of the kitchen. I followed her to Ian's room. I don't want to leave her alone because I am afraid of her bolting from the caves.

"Following me? Do you at least like the view?" Hazel asked sarcastically.

Her sense of humor was refreshing; everyone in the caves is so gloom and doom.

"I know that you are probably following me so that I don't run out of the caves. You're very smart because I probably would have tried, but Wanda showed me how fast you are. I am fast but I didn't eat breakfast yet, so I don't think I would make it far," Hazel said.

Hazel made it to Ian's room and sat on his bed. She began to eat and I turned to leave as I saw Ian standing in the doorway. I knew that he couldn't bear to be away from Wanda, even if she is in another body and not able to express herself.

"You're on watch duty," I said to Ian as I passed him.

He nodded and sat down on the ground in the doorway, watching Hazel eat.

I quickly ran to find Jared; I needed to talk to him. I am emotionally exhausted. Even though it was still morning, I felt like I needed a long nap. This morning was crazy and I needed to be around Jared because he always knows how to calm me.

I ran into Jared in the plaza and I jumped into his arms. I began to sob loudly. It was probably just nerves. He carried me to our room and laid down next to me. He stroked my hair and whispered calming and comforting words to me.

"_We found you Wanda. Or, rather, you found us. I will get you out of Hazel if it's the last thing I do,"_ I thought silently to the sky hoping she would receive the message.

I fell asleep a few minutes later in Jared's comforting and protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? What do you think of Hazel? I thought that she needed to be confident and have an attitude, but not be snotty. **

**I know that you are all dying to know what happened to Wanda, but you will just have to be patient. There is a big surprise and lots of drama coming up! I will update soon, but I update faster when I get a lot of reviews! Thanks for reading! - Jen Lee E 56 **


	11. Harvesting

Chapter 9:

I do not own any of the characters other than Hazel!

Ian POV

I watched Hazel eat her breakfast with fascination. I wanted to see if Wanda's gentle nature came through Hazel's body. She ate without looking directly at me; she kept glancing around the room. I haven't moved a thing since Wanda was taken and I hoped that Wanda took some solace in that.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hazel asked after about five minutes.

I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I answered.

"I understand; it has probably been a pretty crazy day for you," she said sympathetically.

A few more minutes passed in silence as she finished her meal.

"Tell me about what happened to Wanda," I said.

Her hand, which had some bread in it, froze in midair. She stared at me for a moment as if contemplating whether to answer or not.

She then shook her head profusely.

"Wanda doesn't want me to tell you," she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"I can't answer that. Wanda really does not want me to tell anyone and I am going to respect her wishes," she said firmly, finishing the conversation.

Jeb showed up at the entrance of my room a moment later. He noted Hazel's empty tray and smiled. I think he was worried that Hazel did not eat because she was so thin. I think she is just naturally thin though.

"Now that you have finished breakfast, it's time to get to work. You may be a guest, but you still have to pull your own weight if you want to stay here," Jeb said cheerfully.

"I am not a guest, I am a prisoner. And I don't want to stay here so why should I have to work?" Hazel asked.

Jeb nodded his head.

"You make a good point, but this is my house and my rules so you will do as I say. Are we clear?" Jeb said forcefully. I would have a hard time defying Jeb if he spoke like that to me.

Hazel glared at Jeb for a few moments, but her expression began to soften slowly.

"Fine. I will work, but only because I want to. Not because you are making me," Hazel answered defiantly.

"Great! I'll show you the way to the field. The crops are ready to be harvested, Jeb said cheerfully.

"I know the way to the caves, I can take myself. Why don't you guys go ahead without me because I want to rest a few minutes and let the food settle in my stomach?" Hazel asked Jeb and me.

"Nice try kiddo! We are not letting you out of our sight so you can forget about letting that food settle, get your ass up, and get to work," Jeb said.

We both stood up and began to walk side by side toward the field.

"Were you really going to run away if we had left you alone?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "I guess you'll never know!"

She then began to sprint toward the field and she looked back at me as if she was challenging me to a race. I hurried up and tried to catch-up with her but her long toned legs were too fast for me. She arrived at the field at least two minutes before I did. When I arrived, I saw Hazel already pulling up the plants by the roots and putting them in a basket. I went to her side and began to do the same.

Hazel was a hard worker, that's for sure. After an hour, she had done more work in the field than what I could do in a day. Jeb walked by and looked impressed by how fast she moved. She was so different from Wanda; she was strong, confident, and outgoing. Wanda was shy, timid, and reserved. I would never have let Wanda work as hard as Hazel was working because I would be afraid of her fainting or becoming exhausted. Hazel, however, had a different body than Wanda's small, frail one. Hazel had a tall, lean, muscular physique. However, upon further inspection, I could tell that she had some curves. She was by any man's definition drop dead gorgeous, but there was only one woman for me and she was trapped in that beautiful body.

After a few hours of working, Maggie came by to hand out water. She looked beat up from her encounter with Hazel, but she still managed to hand the refreshing water out to everyone in the field. As she approached Hazel and me, she locked eyes with Hazel and sneered at her. Hazel had a mutual look of disgust on her face. Maggie handed me a water bottle and started to walk past me toward Lily but Hazel stopped her.

"Excuse me! You forgot to give me water," Hazel said sarcastically.

"No I didn't. You can get your own water," Maggie said angrily, but with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You are supposed to give everyone water, not almost everyone. Did I hit you that hard that you forgot that?" Hazel asked with a smile on her face.

"Why you little…" Maggie sneered as she took a step closer to Hazel. Hazel mirrored Maggie's action and moved a step closer. Before anyone got hurt, I stepped in-between both of them and pushed them away from each other gently.

I quickly grabbed an extra water out of Maggie's basket and thanked her. Maggie then walked away to give others their waters. I handed the extra water to Hazel and she thanked me.

"Thanks for stopping us from fighting. I don't have much self-control and I don't think Wanda would forgive me if I got in a fight with Maggie twice in one day," Hazel explained.

"I don't know why Wanda likes Maggie. Maggie was cruel to Wanda when Wanda lived here. Wanda is a better person than me because I can't stand that old bat," she continued as I listened closely.

"Wanda is now yelling at me for calling Maggie a crazy old bat!" She laughed and I couldn't help but join in. That sounds like my Wanda! She never wants to badmouth anyone, even if that person deserves it.

"Wanda missed you, you know," Hazel said after taking a gulp of water.

"I know. I missed her too. More than anything. These past six months have been hell," I said sadly.

"She just told me to tell you that she loves you. With all of her soul," Hazel said with a small smile on her face.

"I love her too. Can she hear me?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. She hears what I hear, sees what I see, and feels what I feel. Just like when Wanda was in Melanie," she answered.

"Only this time, the human is on control, not the soul," I continued her thought.

"Right. You're catching on O'Shea!" She joked.

"I'm not as dumb as Wanda makes me out to be," I joked back at her.

Hazel's face started to scrunch up and I took a step forward involuntarily. If she was in pain that meant Wanda was in pain.

"I'm fine Ian," she shooed me away.

"Wanda is screaming at me saying that she never called you dumb! She doesn't want you to joke like that. She says you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a very smart man," Hazel explained as her face went back to normal.

"I was only joking Wanda. I know that you didn't call me dumb," I explained. It felt weird talking to Wanda as I looked at Hazel.

"She is still a little peeved, but she calmed down quite a bit." Hazel then leaned forward and covered her mouth with her hand as if she was telling a secret.

"My dear friend Wanda can be a little overly sensitive sometimes," she joked.

I started to laugh because it was funny how Hazel was pretending to tell me a secret about Wanda and hide it from Wanda. Hazel definitely had a sense of humor, which is hard to come by in these morbid caves.

Just then, Jeb came in and waved his arms, trying to get our attention.

"Come on! We are going to go play soccer and Ian has been elected team captain. Kyle is the other captain and he is badmouthing your soccer skills, Ian!" he yelled from across the field.

Hazel and I looked around the field and noticed that we were the only one there. Everyone must have left as we were talking.

Hazel and I looked at each other before grabbing our baskets full of crops and heading to Jeb. Looks like we are going to be playing soccer! It had been a long time since we played soccer but I guess we were kind of celebrating the return of Wanda. I could definitely use a quick break from everything that has happened today, so soccer sounds good to me!

_Kyle is going down_ I thought happily.

"Have you played soccer before?" I asked Hazel.

"No, but I think I can learn," she spoke quickly. For some reason, I thought she may be lying, but why would she lie?

Once we arrived at the soccer field, we saw that we were the last ones to arrive. Everyone stopped talking as we walked in and stared at us.

"What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a human that has a soul inside of her, but the human is still in control before?" She asked sarcastically.

That broke the tension and most of the people began to laugh. Hazel walked confidently to the center of the room and spoke loudly.

"I know this is weird for you all, but just treat me like everyone else and we will get along fine! But try to not get on my bad side; we have all seen what happens when someone gets on my bad side!" She joked, referring to her fight with Maggie.

A few people laughed but a few looked nervous. Hazel exuded confidence so I guess people were uncomfortable around her.

Jeb walked next to Hazel and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You heard the lady! Now let's play some soccer!" He said cheerfully.

Kyle and I walked in front of everyone and he picked first.

"Jared!"

"Hazel," I said confidently. I know she said she had never played soccer before, but I wanted her to be as close to me as possible. I also didn't want Wanda to be mad at me for not picking her first, though I knew she could never be mad at me.

Hazel came and stood next to me. I explained the rules to her as Kyle was deciding whom to pick next, but it seemed that she was only half-listening.

"I think I got it Ian. I aim for that goal, and keep the ball away from ours," she summarized quickly.

I nodded, a little annoyed that she had cut me off.

After Kyle and I picked our teams, we all got into our positions on the field. Hazel said she wanted to play striker and I was surprised that she knew that term considering she said she had never played soccer before. I ignored it though and got ready to show her where to stand, but she got into the correct position before I could tell her where to go.

_Hmm… _ I mused to myself. I wonder if she was lying to me when she said she had never played soccer before.

Before I could ask her, Jeb yelled "Play ball!"

"This is going to be interesting," I said quietly to myself staring at Kyle as he stood across from me.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think of Hazel's attitude and demeanor? I thought a little humor would be refreshing because the story can be a little depressing sometimes. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! I unfortunately am not going to be able to update for a few days because I have standardized testing coming up on Monday. Don't worry though, I haven't given up on this story. I really want to know what everyone thinks of Hazel so please tell me! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Soccer

Chapter 10:

I do not own any of the characters other than Hazel.

Ian POV

I was right. Hazel did lie to me. She had definitely played soccer before. Our team kicked ass and left Kyle's team in the dust. Kyle was looking at Hazel with wonder in his eyes. The other teams' members were gasping for air lying on the ground whereas our team was barely winded. That is probably because Hazel did most of the work for us. She stole the ball repeatedly and scored goal after goal. Eventually, the other team's goalie stopped trying and he took a break in the middle of the game knowing he couldn't block Hazel's powerful kick.

Hazel took off her tank top during the game and was left wearing a pink sports bra and short shorts. The men in the room all took an involuntary and simultaneous gasp as they saw her chiseled abs. I swear I saw Hazel grin when she took her shirt off, knowing that she would cause a rise in most men's blood pressure. I couldn't help the anger I felt as every man in the room took in her statuesque and ripped figure. I wanted to rip all of their heads off for looking at her like a piece of meat. I quickly realized my anger was because it meant that Wanda was being looked at, sort of. My anger dissipated quickly when I realized that they were not looking at Wanda, but Hazel. Even Jared couldn't keep his eyes off Hazel, but Mel quickly put an end to his gawking by elbowing him in the ribs. He looked at Mel apologetically but she just huffed and walked away.

Hazel looked proud as she saw the other team trying to catch their breaths and she saw the make shift scoreboard in the dirt. I walked up next to her and she nodded in my direction.

"Why did you lie to me," I asked inquisitively.

"I like to surprise people," she said with a grin.

"Where did you learn to play like that," I asked.

"I have played since I was four years old. I got a full-scholarship to play soccer in college, but I chose modeling instead. There was more money in modeling," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Damn kiddo! You kicked their asses! Kyle looked like he was going to cry the last time you stole the ball from him," Jeb remarked. I hadn't even noticed that he had walked up behind us. I was on my own world when I was around Hazel because Wanda was in there. Speaking of Wanda…

"How is Wanda feeling about our victory," I asked, curious.

"She feels bad for the other team, of course. But she is also thrilled that she finally got to play, sort of," Hazel said chuckling lightly.

I could tell Jeb still was a bit perturbed by Hazel's presence, but he covered it up well.

"Well, it's time for dinner. So get your sorry asses in there before all of the grub is gone. You certainly worked up an appetite. You need food to keep those abs," Jeb joked while pointing at Hazel's toned stomach.

We nodded as he walked away. I was really hungry, but I saw that Jamie was walking toward us so I ignored my hunger and stayed next to Hazel. We were now the only three people in the room and the tension was high. Jamie had been on the other team, but Hazel and he did not interact at all. Jared had told us that we needed to keep Jamie away from Hazel because we don't want to upset him.

"Come on Jamie. Let's go get some food. Hazel needs to grab her shirt," I pointed to her shirt on the other side of the field. I was trying to get Jamie away from Hazel but I should have known better. He's a Stryder so he is very stubborn.

"No. I want to talk to… Hazel," he said. He stumbled on her name letting me know how confused he was about the whole situation. Jared had explained the situation to him, but it was a lot to take in.

"I really think we should go get something to eat Jamie," I said forcibly, trying to keep them away from each other.

During the whole exchange between Jamie and me, Hazel was staring at Jamie like looking at a long lost friend.

Jamie noticed her staring at looked back at her, staring into her shining eyes. After a few moments, Hazel spoke quietly.

"Ian, let him talk to me. He deserves some answers."

I looked at Jamie and sighed. He really did deserve some more information and I didn't want to keep him in the dark. Jared was going to kill me for this.

"Fine. You have five minutes," I told them harshly.

I turned around and walked about twenty feet away. When I turned around, I locked eyes with both Hazel and Jamie. It seemed like they were avoiding looking at each other now.

Jared and Melanie were going to kill me for letting me do this. I wasn't scared of Jared, but I was terrified of Melanie. She scared the crap out of me.

Hazel and Jamie were looking into each other's eyes now and I could see their lips moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I took a few steps closer to hear what they were saying.

"…she missed you… loves you," I heard Hazel say.

"…her too… what happened to …" Jamie asked.

"… can't tell you… complicated…"

I took another step closer, my foot hit a rock, and they both stopped talking and looked over at me. I put my hands up in a surrender position and took a few steps back cursing myself as I did. I couldn't hear anything now and they seemed to be arguing. Jamie's hands went up in the air in a frustrated fashion. Hazel's face was calm, but she seemed like she was about to lose it. Before that happened, I stepped in-between them.

"Ok. Cool it. What were you talking about," I asked.

Jamie was glaring at Hazel with anger in his eyes and Hazel looked defeated.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Jamie said tersely.

He then walked past us and bumped shoulders with Hazel. He stopped and looked at Hazel, but then he quickly looked away angrily.

Hazel sighed as I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about," I asked knowing the answer.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"It's nothing Ian. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," she said.

I could tell that pestering her to tell me wouldn't work, so I didn't push my luck. We walked out of the field room in silence, side by side, more curious than ever.

**Author's Note:**

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for a little bit. I have been really busy with schoolwork. I will update at least once a week from now on, but probably more often than that. This is mostly a filler chapter, but I wanted to let Jamie and Hazel interact. Let me know if you have any questions. Please review!**


End file.
